Performance of microprocessor-based computer servers, switches, and similar hardware continuously improves, leading to greater power consumption and ever-increasing challenges in maintaining appropriate environmental conditions. The heat generated during operation has an adverse effect on the performance and reliability of the hardware components. Accordingly, cooling systems have been developed to maintain satisfactory operating temperature conditions. Known cooling systems often use fans and various heat absorbing fluids to dissipate heat from the hardware enclosure. However, many of these known cooling systems require a constant running of fans and thus waste energy. Others utilize variable speed fans, but in these systems, the fan speed has no relationship with the volume of air demanded by the computing equipment. Therefore, there is a need for an efficient and optimized cooling system that provides close-coupled cooling with precisely managed airflow that more appropriately meets the requirements of the heat producing computer equipment.